Rise of the Dark Knight
by juvycabuenos
Summary: Betrayed by his own so called friends. Harry has enough. He had dealt all of betrayed,manipulations and deaths. Daphne Greengrass was with him. They must become something else by turning himself themselves into a vengeance one. The Dark Knight And his partner Batwoman.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was leaning into the astronomy tower. He felt his tears coming to him. Sirius was killed and he was been betrayed by his so called friends and Dumbledore.

He holds his glasses and broke them apart.

"How could they? I thought they were my friends.?"Harry wondered as he remember at that time.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was walking on the hallway when he heard Ron,Hermione and Ginny talking about him. Harry leaned closer as he listened of what they said._

 _"Boo hoo. Sirius is dead.I can't believe we pretended to be his friends."said Ron_

 _" Dumbledore paid us remember. Plus i can access through The Potter library."said Hermione_

 _"And once i put some love potions with his drink.I'll be Lady Potter and inherit his will After that we will kill him."said Ginny_

 _"Dumbledore did payed Mom,Me and Ginny as well. I just can't stand by his loneliness."said Ron._

 _Harry heard this until he silently went back to the Gryffindor Common used a goblin charmed bag. Along with his broom stick._

 _He waited everyone to be asleep ,until he crept quietly and left Gryffindor tower._

 _End of Flashback_

Harry dropped the eyeglasses on the floor and looked on the moon. He stood up and used his broomstick and flew back to London.

Harry went to Gringotts and sealed his vaults with the helped of Ragnock. He unlocked all of his magic and sealed his vaults.

He explained to Ragnock of what happened to him.

Ragnock was digusted of what Dumbledore did along with the three. Apparently Harry told him that he was going through journey.

Harry was thinking.

Voldemort and his forces where going to come and he can't have the Order to appreheaded him.

Harry decided to become something else,which is why he went around the world and studied the languages and some martial arts.

Because he wants to find Justice.

And he will come back with a vengeance.

Against the people who manipulate him.

Harry summon the knight buss and told Stan to take him somewhere.

Stan understood his decision until Harry and the Knight bus had disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had no idea where the Knightbuss would take him. They both stopped as a woman entered the Knight bus.

Harry recognised her.

It was Daphne Greengrass.

"Harry?"said Daphne

"Daphne? Whoa did you followed me?"Harry asked

"No. I just escaped hogwarts. Thank you very much. Um i can sit here?"Daphne asked

"Not at all."said Harry

Daphne sat down next to Harry. She sighed in relief but Harry noticed this. He remember that he and Daphne were friends back on third year. When Harry was on the hospital bed.

Daphne was there looking for a hangover potion.

However they were friends secretly.

"Harry? Why did you board the Knight bus?."said Daphne

"Oh...well i escaped."said Harry

"Escaped? From who?"Daphne asked

Harry told Daphne the entire truth. He decided that he had enough of their manipulations until Daphne gasped.

"What how could they do that to you?"Daphne asked

"Believe me.I thought they were my friends. I am being used. Which is why i broke my eyeglasses and left. I went back to Gringotts and claimed my lordships."said Harry

"Well you were better without your glasses?."Daphne reminded him

"I know. What about you? Why did you run?"Harry asked as Daphne looked down until her stomach was growling.

"Sorry."

"You don,t have to. Here i bought snacks."said Harry

"Father wants me to arranged marriage to Draco. I don't love him. I despised him."said Daphne

"And that."said Harry

"I wasn't ready for marriage Harry. I mean i had a lot of stuff i was going to do. God it is to horrible."said Daphne

"I agree with you. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to escaped?."said Harry

"I guessed that i don't want to let people clinging to me. Father wants me and Tori to become Death Eaters my ass.''

''What did your sister do?'' Harry asked

''Tori was excited and father wants me to marry a scumbag."Daphne said

"Hardly. I was going to fought back but i can't. I just wanted to make them pay."said Harry.

"So was i. Anyplans where you going?"Daphne asked

"I haven't thought of it. As long as away from Hogwarts. I can't stand those people who betrayed my trust. What about you?."Harry asked

"I don't know as well. I guess i had to follow you if you don't mind?"Daphne asked

"Sure."said Harry as Daphne yawned. "Someone is sleepy."

"I didn't slept lately. Hey do you still have your phone and headphones. It helps me fall asleep."said Daphne

"I had." Harry dug on his pockets grabbing his phone and headphones.

'' So what are your plans now?'' Daphne asked

''I need to learn how to defend myself. Bring justice and avoided manipulations. Voldemort needs to stopped and i can't be the person that they wanted me to be.''said Harry

''I want to learned that part too. If you don't mind if i tagged along.?''Daphne asked

''Daphne you escaped and you did what you had to do. I agree.''said Harry

''So how long are we going to be left behind Hogwarts and the whole wizarding community?'' Daphne asked

''Probably it will take a while...or years...what do you guessed?'' Harry asked

''I'd say 5 years would be better'' Daphne guessed

''5 years? I'd say it was perfect.''said Harry

''However we are going to trained a lot of those aren't we ,Harry?'' Daphne asked

''We faced betrayal and manipulations and now we can't have that anymore.''said Harry as he and Daphne looked on the window of the Knightbus.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hooded cloaks came out from the shadows. Harry and Daphne had returned from exilement. Full of vengeance and against manipulations.

For 5 years Harry and Daphne had entered different martial arts dojo.

They were inseparable.

They had mastered a lot of martial arts like Judo,Ninjutsu,Karate,MMA and other sorts of weapons.

Along with diffrent languages.

Daphne had enjoyed the muggle world like Harry suggested. They were hidden from the wizards and the Order of the phoenix.

Right now they were now Knights of Vengeance.

They were going to England and fought justice. However it is not just the Order but the Death eaters and other people who acted like corrupted and crime.

"Well Harry what plans are we going to do now?"said Daphne

"Like we suggested. Going back to England as always. Time to stopped the Order and Voldemort."

"Would they noticed that we killed Dolohov?."Daphne asked him

"They will noticed that part. But right now we don't care if we killed or not. Besides your the one who trapped him."said Harry

"Oh right. Figures. So were going to summon Dobby and Winky."

"I think they need day time. Now we had plans to do."

Both of them went to the manor that Harry had inherit from his ancestors. The Order and the others can't trace the wards,where they live now. Once Harry and Daphne left.

The wizarding world turned into chaos and Dumbledore can't trace them.

Both of them stepped in the gate of the property. It was one of the most protected and most warded manors.

Harry grabs his dagger and slit his hands and put into the boulder.

The manor noticed its owner causing the shields to opened as they both stepped in.

"Well this would ve a lovely hideout. However we asked Ragnok and the others goblins to make tunnels towards the place and the wizarding world."Daphne dropped her bag

"I noticed that. However even we covered up a lot of activities that we had. Right now this manor would be perfect."said Harry

"Did you remember when we shared an apartment?"

"Daphne that was back on Japan,remember?."Harry reminded her

"Right but seriously we took disguised there. To avoid there even here. What if the Dumbledore and the others knows of what we planned?"Daphne asked

"Daphne...i know you cared."Harry reassure her

"Damn right i cared."said said Daphne

"Well if Dumbledore and the others would noticed that were home. They will but we had now a covered up. Even we spend into one of the Ninja clans."said Harry as he opened the trunk revealing to be his armour. "You still had yours ,right?."

"I did."said Daphne

"Good we had worked to do."

Underneath of the manor had a large cave that they've build. Harry had ordered a lot of devices of generators,large screen,computers and other gadjets that they Daphne had displayed their other things. Once they opened the book.

"We order this main part in china."said Daphne on thr book

"By dummy corporation."said Harry

"Indeed. Inquite shipments. We placed an order on the chinese company,but there?"Daphne pointed on the two pointy things.

"Need to put ourselves on it."

"Right. We need to put ourselves into larger to avoid suspicious."

"How much?"Harry asked

"I'd say 10,000 "said Daphne causing Harry to looked at hef.

"Well we had spares."

"Right."

Once they went to Diagon Alley. They went to the ice cream parlor. They ordered and saw the Weasleys Wheeze. Until Hermione stepped out.

"You think they recognised us?" Daphne asked

"They wouldn't noticed. Since we left 5 years ago. We managed to make an idea not to be found."said Harry

"Still we are free to wander around here.."

"Oh Daphne. I don't know what to do with you."Harry chuckled.

Once they went back to their base. Daphne was wearing goggles as she smashed the black rock that had the mask.

"Problem with the grapfite. Next 10,000 will be suspicious."said Daphne

"At least they gave us a discount."said Harry as he flipped the book.

"In the meantime. Are we going to put extra security to avoid our faces?"Daphne asked as Harry nodded.

Harry put his utility belt along with Daphne who sprayed their suits. Harry was making batarangs.

"Why Bats Harry?."Daphne asked

"That's afraid of me. Now we could show them who they encountered."Harry throws the batarang to the wall.

Night

Docks.

Some of the Death Eaters were rounding on the corner. Until one of them was snatched through the darkness. Another one was snatched from behind.

The other death eaters looked above as two figures attacked them.

While the other death eaters are confused. Two bat figures came and fought them and avoided the used their smokebombs creating a massive attacked.

Until they walked away.

Two death eaters escaped and raced through the car. They grabbed their wands.

"What the hell are you both?.."The death eater asked

Two hands came out from above their car and pulled them up. Two masked person came.

"I'm Batman."said Batman

"I'm Batwoman."said Batwoman

Until they knocked them off using their shield mask. They were both uncounscious causing them to lift up from their cable.

They tied the other death eaters on the magical border alerting the Aurors.

Once the aurors saw the Death Eaters captured yet they saw on the sky showing a batsignal.

Batman and Batwoman were staring on the entire streets of Britain and they had worked to do.


	4. Chapter 4

News had came.

News about two vigilante who attacked the Death Eaters.

Batman and Batwoman.

The Order of thr Phoenix had heard about this two who attacked on the night. However no one could find them (since Daphne put a tracker under the table where they would take meeting)

Daphne opened the window causing Harry to groaned on the bedroom. He covered himself on the pillows.

"Bats are nocturnal Daphne."said Harry

"Figures as well. I bought you some breakfast in case we got another problem from both organizations."Daphne reassure him.

"Remind me that later."Harry groaned

"But we made an impression on the Daily Prophet."

Harry jumped on the bed and snatched the newspaper from Daphne. She looked at his back.

"If those are not from the mountains of Budapest. I'd say we need prolou."said Daphne

"Daphne i am not wearing a prolou okay.."Harry looked at her as he drank his juice.

"Well strange vigilante on some higher grounds. Causing the muggle,world,and the wizarding to make another entry. Aside of doing a lot of killing type."said Daphne

"Like what do you think?"said Harry as he began to push ups.

"Well drive sports cars,date a lot of movies stars,buy things are not for sale. Who knows Harry. Otherwise Dumbledore and the others knows about our identity.."

"Oh Daphne i know you cared. Because we destroyed the ninja clan that was trying to make us kill each other. No offense."said Harry

"Aside that. We know the art of killing but somehow even we returned on the wizarding world as Batman and Batwoman. Considering a lot of chaos tools that we had."

"I wonder what would the Order would say that we came out from exilement."

"Oh they will always get into shock mode."Harry smirked causing Daphne to rolled her eyes and hit his head.

"The hell?."

"Waking you up."

"Fine...what do we got?"said Harry

"Another death eater had made chaos back on thr ministry but the Order was covering up. Aside from being you best assistant friend and partner on crimefighting. Granger had spreaded some new laws."

"Aside from that. Anyway we still had worked to do."said Harry

"Do you mind if i drive right now?"Daphne asked

"Why do you asked?"Harry asked

"I miss my cabby."Daphne reminded him of her car,

"Daphne you always road on your cabbie."said Harry

"Right...now wake up mister Batman."Daphne teased her

"Fine. I am awake. We need the file that Hermione had on her bag."said Harry

"Like snatching or pick pocket?"Daphne asked

"Depends."

"Count me in."said Daphne.

Hermione was walking on the streets of London. She huffled in annoyance as she remembers of what happened for the last 5 years. After Harry disappeard.

Hermione was not allowed to enter his vault. Thus it angers now.

Even still she was part of the Order and most of all a lawyer .

Now she had nothing to gain access to the Potter Fortune.

She had nothing for now.

She bumped on the person who was wearing a hood revealing to be Daphne

"Watch it?!"Daphne scowled

"Sorry."Hermione apologized not feeling sorry at all.

"Watch where you going next time?!."said Daphne as she turned away.

"Bitch."Hermione gripped her bag.

While Hermione was walking away. Daphne smiled like a bat signed smile as she looked on the car,where Harry nodded his head.

Hermione entered her office.

She opened her bag to get the files for the order.

She gasped as the file wasn't on her bag.

It was gone.

She tried searching for her bag but nothing was there. It was completely gone. Harry parked the car on the muggle cafe allowing Daphne to came in.

"You did tried to sneak it?"said Harry

"Well i am more sneaky that you are."said Daphne as she gave him the file.

"Remind me. Since when did we snatched something else belongings?"Harry asked

"When the night bus landed on the middle of nowhere."

 _Flashback_

 _Harry opened his eyes as his other part of his ear has a earphone,while the other one was with Daphne._

 _"Wake up."said Harry_

 _"Where are we?"Daphne yawned_

 _"Nowhere. Just away from wizarding territory."said Harry as he grabbed his bag._

 _"Well here we go. This is the muggle terminal. You sure you two won't be doing some touring with the Knight bus?"Stan asked_

 _"Nah. We decided to go on...er..."said Harry_

 _"Field trip. We decided to go on the field trip lately."Daphne said as she grabbed her backpack._

 _"Alright see you two lads."Stan said a farewell._

 _The Knightbus disappeard allowing Harry and Daphne to looked on the muggle terminal._

 _The terminal was crowded even it is still early._

 _Daphne grabbed her purse and took out muggle money to buy some coffee for them,while Harry was buying some tickets on the booth._

" _Here."said Daphne as she gave Harry some coffee_

 _"Thanks i owe you."said Harry_

 _"I took my savings back from Gringotts and asked for muggle money. Thanks to you i know a lot of muggle things."said Daphne_

 _"Right. I went to the booth. There are other countries that was fully booked."said Harry_

 _"Where was the only one?"Daphne asked_

" _The only one was available was Japan."_

 _"Japan? Isn't it far away?"Daphne asked_

 _"Most likely than staying here with betrayers itself."said Harry_

 _"Figures. Okay."said Daphne as she snatched the jacket from the other chair._

 _"Daphne?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you mad?"said Harry_

 _"Noticed this earlier. Stan knew we were lying and he is going to report Voldemort ,where we are. If it went back to hogwarts...then Dumbledore would take you by force. Besides i had a good habit of snatching."Daphne grinned_

 _"Fine you win. But there is a store there? I guess we need to buy some clothes there. Even we are staying on the muggle world."said Harry_

 _"What time does our departure leave?."Daphne asked_

 _"Tomorrow. I guess we need to booked a hotel here. What do you say?"Harry asked_

 _"I guess your right. ...i still feel tired."said Daphne_

 _"Yeah me to."said Harry_

 _End of Flashback._

"Lucius did make another entry of the wizarding law. Somehow i am getting migraines."said Daphne as she and Harry listened of what they heard back on the Headquarters.

 _"What do you mean it was stolen from you?"Ron asked_

 _".Ron i don't know. I still had it until i was bumped by a hooded person. I didn't know that it was stolen."Hermione replied_

 _"Ms. Granger how can we find the list of those parts."Dumbledore said_

 _"I tried to duplicate it...but it was gone. The original was still gone."_

 _"_ Well it looks like they were stolen a file that the ministry knew."said Daphne

"Typical Hermione."Harry muttered

" _Even we tried where Harry was. Ms Greengrass was also missing the day Harry disappeard."said Dumbledore_

 _"No Harry is mine."Ginny was raged._

 _"_ Wow for a slut that can be imaginable."said Daphne

"Yet it was. Ginny may be a flirt but I don't have feelings for her."said Harry

"Harry they are going to attend the St Mungos charity auctions tonight."said Daphne

"Great. Another plan for death eaters."said Harry

"Above it."said Daphne

"Okay we need to make a plan. Since The Order of the Phoenix was on Hogwarts now."said Harry.

"Oh aside from that. I got an inform from someone. At that time when we disappeard. Both of them searched for us. But we kept hidden using fake identities."said Daphne

"Figures. Anyway we got a plan."said Harry

 _Later._

Both of them went back to Gringotts and talked to Ragnock. All of the passages are fully activated except Gringotts.

However they decided to go back to the house,where they live.

Harry grabbed the parchment of the St Mungos.

"This is the main entry. This is the auction are being held."Daphne pointed

" Which is worse. If Death Eaters had make a unknown grand entry, we might barged in but still they are aurors there. Lupin would be there to tracked our scent."said Harry

"Well what plans do we got.? We can't use the underground passages of St Mungos. They will figured it out."said Daphne

"Well we can get in on the main door."said Harry

"Act like a socialites? Harry you know i dropped the pure blooded acts."said Daphne

"Not that part. We did spoken to Ragnock of changing our identities, remember.?"said Harry

"Oh right...sorry."Daphne apologized.

"Well this would carefully act. Since we blended in for a hundred time. We will use it again.."said Harry

"Oh right. Bruce Wayne a billionaire philanthropist and Kathy Kane. His assistant."said Daphne

"Um...i thought you hated the assistant."said Harry

"So i am acting like a girlfriend to you? Sure that will worked."said Daphne

"Not girlfriend."

"WHAT?!."Daphne yelled

 _Later._

 _St Mungos Charity event._

 _A_ Labourgini car in front of the entry. Several people saw this as they gaped on the rich person. Harry came out wearing his neat tuxedo .

He went to the other side of the door and took the hand of Daphne.

Daphne on the other hand was wearing a white satin dress.

Harry offered her hand which she glady accepted it.

They got the tickets and went to the guard.

"Names please?"the attendant asked while looking on the list.

"Bruce Wayne and Kathy Kane."said Harry

"Here you go Mr Wayne. Your seat was on the top. Please enjoy our auction."

"Of course."

They entered the main room. Harry was still holding Daphne's hand while they watch the other people socialite.

"I guess this is worse. I saw the Malfoys. They're coming."said Daphne

Harry looked on the three Malfoys. Lucius,Narcissa and Draco. Lucius noticed this well known man.

"I believe we haven't met before. I'm Lucius Malfoy."said Lucius as he grabbed for an handshake.

"Bruce Wayne."said Harry as he shook his hand

"Ah i never noticed that you had a companion with you."said Lucius

"This is my wife Kathy Kane."said Bruce

"Oh how long are you both married?" Narcissa asked

"4 months ago. Bruce and I decided to take vacation after our marriage."said Daphne.

"Do you have kids?"Narcissa asked

"Oh no we don't have. Maybe one day right Kate?"Harry asked

"Of course. But i would love to have children on our own."

"Great thanks you for attending the auction Me Wayne."

While the Malfoys left. Daphne spotted the Weasley on the other hand along with Hermione. Dumbledore was there.

"We got compnay."said Daphne

"I noticed. But your parents are here too."said Harry

"Oh crap. "said Daphne

"Don't worry i figured."said Harry

Once they seated on their seats where they were assign. The auction had started and few people were going to announce.

"Welcome to St Mungos Charity Event. Now i must present you the incoming guest we had. Please welcome Mr Bruce Wayne and his wife Kathy Kane."said the announcer

Both of them stood up and waved their hands to everybody before going back to their seat. Daphne could hear people gossiping.

"Is that the billionaire from America?." The person asked

"It seems so. But his wife was beautiful."the other man said

"Order of the Phoenix."said Daphne

"Quite unsure lately. The rumors that we had gone is that Bruce Wayne a billionaire philanthropist and his assistant turned wife Kathy Kane."said Harry

"I sure needed to sleep when we reach back home."said Daphne

"Oh don't worry i'll sleep on the floor."Harry whispered on her ear causing her to smiled that envy Ginny and the other girls.

"Which yoy were trying to do back on the hotel."

 _Flashback_

 _Harry and Daphne arrived on the hotel they booked on the room. Their was one bed and a sofa. Daphne relax on the bed._

 _"You should take the bed."said Harry_

 _"And where are you going to sleep?"Daphne asked_

 _"On the couch or on the floor."said Harry_

 _"What why are you sleeping on the floor,Harry?"Daphne asked_

 _"I can take the couch instead."said Harry_

 _End of Flashback_

While the auction was infact a toll off. They decided to take a break. Both of them went to the lounge where Daphne was getting a drink.

"God i am not feeling seeing those betrayers."Daphne said as she drank the champagne.

"Yeah. Good for you. Because i got a bad feeling that they won't stopped like treating."said Harry

"Remind me again why we can't do something worse?"

"Aside from that. We could."

Once they were back on the auction. Harry and had bought the pearl neckace.

Causing anyone to gasped on his bidder.

While Daphne had bought the camera.

After that the door opens revealing to be Death Eaters attacking the whole incident,

Harry and Daphne run to the abandoned room and grabbed their suit from their bag. The Order of the Phoenix had tried to evacuate the others.

Bellatrix and her husband was rounding in the corner but they are been attacked by Batwoman using her smokebombs. Bellatrix growled but Batwoman snapped her arms and snapped her wand, she ducked Rodolphus spells until she twirled and kicked him.

Yaxley saw Batwoman fighting Bellatrix and was going ti grabbed his wand but Batman appeared and fought him off. He dodge the spells until he kicked him and knocked him out.

Voldemort saw The Order of the prepare to strike them back but Batman jumped on him along with Batwoman. Voldemort and the other scowled as two vigilante came.

"Who are you?!."Voldemort growled

"Thomas Malvoro Riddle. Son of Tom Riddle Sr and Merope Gaunt. A half blood like you scum."said Batman

"I'm impressed but who are you?"Voldemort asked

"Batman."

"And Batwoman"

Voldemort fired the wand but they use the smoke bomb. Voldemort couldn't see anything but gray smoke.

He heard his companions were been attacked until Batman appeared on his back and fought him.

Voldemort scowled yet Batwoman kicked him higher allowing Batman to appreheaded him.

"Release me?!".Voldemort growled

"Oh with pleasures."said Batman as he tossed Voldemort to Batwoman who throws him to the ground.

Voldemort growled on the two strangers but somehow he tried to grabbed his .

"Looking for this."said Batman holding the wand until he snapped it

Voldemort looked on his beloved wand on the ground. Batwoman saw the snake coming. She grabbed the batarang and throws it to Nagini. Nagini hissed until it turned into dust.

Voldemort grabbed his portkey and disappeard but before that. Batman put a bat mite on his cloak. Before disappearing. Harry threw the batmite on his cloak.

"To much infor."said Batwoman

The Order of the Phoenix saw them. They gasped of what they saw. Dumbledore tried to use his Legimency on them but nothing worked.

Batman pressed his utility belt that caused the Batwing to appear into the skies.

The two of them jumped on the Batwing and flew away before Dumbledore and the others can be interrogated.

Once they reach back to the house. Harry and Daphne removed their mask as Harry pressed the computer showing the whole cameras on the wizarding world along with Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Sword were heard and sweat was covered for the two. Daphne and Harry had trained on the other room of the manor. After their ambushed on the Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix had asked of who they were,but they left without a scene.

Daphne was down but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Mind our surroundings."said Harry

"You always had a momento. Anyway still Lucius still had a very problematic business lately and your business back from the America will be transferred here. As Wayne Enterprises part of England. Now on focused on your married statues."

"I did told them that i married my assistant."said Harry as he pressed the buttons.

"Harry that was a cover up am i right?"said Daphne

"I think your jealous am i right?" Harry teased her causing Daphne to throw her batarang but Harry caught it handly." Very funny throwing batarangs at me was still not working."

"Waking you up."

While Harry and Daphne went to America. Harry establish a company whom the Gringotts told him. It was Potter Enterprises however Harry decided to renamed it into Wayne Enterprises.

The business was good and became an international company that they both returned home. Harry decided to moved Wayne Enterprises,thus turning him into one of the elite entrepreneurs across the country.

"As for now. His company offered so the partnership lately.."said Daphne

"We focused that. We know we made it worse. Once the Order of the Phoenix knows about our return. They will immediately alerted the Death Eaters. Snape may be spying as well."said Harry

"I find it trouble. If Snape finds out that it was us who handled the Batman and Batwoman. Look Harry i am not pushing you to make allies or most partners."

"Daphne your my partner "

"I know that. Well we did made a chaos. Buying fred and George some smokebombs under the alias of Kate Wayne."

"What?"

"Fine. I know you had a hard time trust issues lately.."

"i,m not."said Harry

"What? Why?."

"I am not having a hard time issues. I just trusted. Fred,George,Percy,Neville,Dean,Blaise and the others. I have no idea what your sister was doing right now?."Harry asked

"Right now Tori was doing her own personal problems. She did a lot of flirty type."said Daphne

"Similar to Ginny. Geez this is why i banned her from my vaults. Anyway why are you early?."Harry asked

"Okay. First thing is you have 3 meetings from the board and Lucius Malfoy was going to invest the company. I mean i know you handled a multibillion company. But still it didn't had a lot to take."said Daphne

"That i am a Trillionaire than the malfoys were? Recently yes."said Harry

"Well i guess we disappeared for like 5 years because we are in deep trouble handling the order along with the Ministry."

"I agree. Daphne we need to get a mad up plan. We have a lot of enemies coming and we don't know how long are we going to fight."said Harry

"Better. Because i think The Order knows that yoy had come back."

 _Order of the phoenix._

Dumbledore and the rest of the members of the Order noticed that Harry had entered the auction. However he was untrace and unable to find. Due to Batman and Batwoman incoming attacks. These two vigilante had made incoming and defeated the rest of the Death Eaters.

"The Ministry decided that in order to find them. They had been roaming through nights."said Ron

"Have you gotten their identities of them yet Albus?"Molly asked

"Not yet. Their minds are fully strong that no one can break even my Legimens won't work on them.''said Dumbledore

"Mom i got bad news."said Ginny as she came

"What's wrong Ginny?"Ron asked

"I've been fired by the Holy Harpies."Ginny cried

"What why?"Molly asked

"They say that Harry showed up and gave them about all of the information against us. And most of all they were angry at me. So i needed to find another job right now."said Ginny

"That blasted Potter. All he did was to give us a lot of pain. First he sealed his vault after he find out,second he disappeared and Gringotts warned us to leave. He came back and known this."said Ron

"Ron. We need to find Mr Potter and most of all convinced him."

"What for? He already knows everything. He sealed his vaults after he heard us. And now we is there doing some chaotic timing."said Ron

"We still needed him. He needs to end Voldemort for the Greater good."

The windows smashed causing them to down. Until a batarang was on the table. Ron grabbed it and looked on the window. He saw nothing. Until there was a note.

 _Be careful._

 _You've been warned._

 _Wayne Enterprises_

After dealing with investors and most of all the boring meetings. Harry entered his office along with Daphne carrying some files.

"I told Mr Theodoro that no deal. So i have to make an undecided. "Harry sald as he opened the files that belonged to some contract.

"My...my..it seems that my boss is ordering some contracting server in his computer."said Daphne as she put down the files.

 _"_ I doubt that."said Harry removing the pawns on the chestboard.

"Aw come on. How come i lose another pawn."Daphne retorted as she grabbed a queen figure

"Oh don,t give me that look Daphne. I just hope that won't helped."said Harry

"Why not?."said Daphne

"I got this feeling. Even we came out and took another disguise. Hopefully the auction was a bait. "Harry said as he put a king's figure in the white place.

"I wonder what the others reaction was. I heard that Ginny was kicked out by the team."

"She deserved it."

"Coffee?"

"Not without a kiss."

"Shut up."Daphne giggled.

As Harry had made an incoming plan. He and Daphne are planning a lot during their vigilatism. However they knew that something is not right.

Daphne was walking on Dian Alley,when she stopped seeing her family from afar.

However she remember all of it.

Her father was planning to arrange marriage with Draco.

Daphne didn't want that.

She wanted more time as a single one.

She watched as Astoria's was hummng to excitedly.

Daphne sighed as she exit the bookstore only to be bumped by Hermione.

"Shit?!..Daphne cursed as she grabbed her bag and put a bat mite on Hermione's bag.

"Watch it."Hermione bellowed

 _Slapped._

Daphne slapped Hermione as she exit the store. She grinned evilly as Hermione was shocked. Daphne's phone was ringing. It was Harry.

" _You did it?.Harry asked_

 _"_ Yep i did. Now what was their reaction of their daughter lately?"Daphne asked referring the Grangers of what Hermione had done.

" _Pissed at her. They were now going to call her tonight for a family talked. Don't worry i got it all under control."said Harry_

 _"_ I am exciting Leaky Cauldron."

" _I know...which is why i am outside.."_

Ginny was walking to the Leaky Cauldron. When she noticed a blonde woman exit. She recognised her as Daphne Greengrass.

" _What is she doing here?."Ginny thought_

Ginny had heard of Daphne's disappearance. She disappeared the same day that Harry did. However she watched closely. A white car arrived but she smiled of whom ,she recognise.

The door of the car opened revealing to be Harry. Ginny gasped.

It was indeed Harry.

He was now handsome and most of all no glasses.

Daphne smiled as Harry wink at her.

Harry offered his hand on her causing Daphne to laughed lightly,yet she accepted it. They both went to the car and drove away.

Ginny was flabbergasted. Daphne and Harry. They are a couple. This could go worse. Harry belonged to her..not the Slytherin. What she didn't know. Harry and Daphne knew that she was watching.

 _"_ I wonder what would the others be?"said Daphne

"Hmm...they should try to persuade me. But it won't work at me."said Harry as he made an u turn. Instead the white car turned into a grey car that no one could trace.

"I hope this will be interesting."Daphne hoped

"Oh don't asked. If they plan to attacked me. Fine but well strike them back. Call the twins. I think they need to heard from this."said Harry

While at worked. Fred and George were doing their business. They did received a letter of Harry saying that he was alright.

Harry explained to them of Molly,Ron,Ginny,Hermione and Dumbledore's betrayal.

Both of them gasped of what they heard.

Which is why their relationship with Molly along with Ron,Ginny and Hermione were strained.

Harry explained to them that Daphne was with him and they were escaping the wizarding world. The twins sworn secretly to Harry and Daphne.

When Arthur asked why Fred and George couldn't visit the burrow.

They knew they had to lie to protect Arthur. Instead they told him.

That they had a fall out with Molly and they needed time to think.

Arthur understood their decision. However Fred looked at George.

"You think Harry needed to know this?."said Fred

"You know Harry and Daphne needed time. Even Harry was now owner of the Way e Enterprises."said George

"I can't believe those bastards betrayed Harry like scum."Fred gritted

"Yeah me too. However we know what to mess with. Even we quit the Order of rhe Phoenix. Amd joined the Batman side."

When Harry and Daphne returned. They both planned to become vigilantes to fight what is right. The twins agree with this and assited their gadjets. Somehow they were the handled of the directions of the paths.

"Right now we need to be careful. Ginny came here earlier saying she needed to buy love potions. I think she saw Harry earlier."said George

"Your right. Even it is already 5 years had passed. We better warned those two."said Fred

"Too late. harry texted us..."

"Oh god he is safe for now."

"For now. But the others won't."

Hermione was walking to her parents house. This time she entered the door and saw her thigs are already on the door.

"Mom...Dad what is going on?."Hermione asked

"Hermione how could you this to us?."Mrs Granger asked

"Mom i don't know what your talking about."said Hermione until she was slapped by her mother.

"We didn't raised you to become a thief Hermione. How dare you to stole Harry Potter's money and access through the library."

"I deserve that."Hermione pointed

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that.?!."Mr Granger growled

"Dumbledore payed me so that i have access through the Potter Library. I could do it so i can learn."said Hermione

"Hermione this is the last straw. I don't know what to do with you...which is why your no longer welcome this house and our family."said Mrs Granger.

B"But Mom."said Hermione

"Hermione get out ?!."Mr Granger growled

"We have no daughter who was a thief and a liar towards her trusted friend."

Hermione grabbed her things and cried outside of her house,.

Her parents disowned her permanently.

She had no parents now.

She grabbed her things and went back to her flat.

"Stupid Potter?!."Hermione grabbed her wand as she destroyed the lamp into bits.

 _Wayne Enterprises_

Harry smiled as he his work was finished. Hermione was down and got frustrated. He looked and focused on hid scheduled.

"You look drastic."said Daphne as she entered his office.

"Look who's talking. Anyway what you've got?."said Harry

"I looked on the applicants who just want to worked. And guess what. Ginny was applied here. What do you want to talked to her?."

"Tell her that i refused to worked her on my company. The other applicants are accepted except her."said Harry

"Great because she was pissed later."

"I wonder what would the Order's reaction when they found out that Bruce Wayne was infact Harry Potter."Daphne giggled

"Oh that. They will complete their shocked. We had worked to do."

 _Night_

Batman and Batwoman had battled criminals of the muggle world then attacked. Then they attacked a lot of criminals back on the Wizarding world. The order of the Phoenix were to late. Instead Madam Bones came.

"Halt we do no harm."said Dawlish

"Batman. Batwoman. I should take you in."said Amelia

"But."said Batwoman

"But aside that. Let's aside and join forces. What do you say?."Amelia sretched her hand for a handshake

"We worked alone."said Batman

Amelia released her handshake until the large tumblr appeared causing them to do down. The batmobile arrived causing them to go down and drove away.

Leaving the Aurors in despair.

But Dumbledore was pissed.

Those two had strike again.

He vowed to find Harry and stopped Batman and Batwoman.

However he is completely wrong.

For Batman and Batwoman.

Vengeance of the entire night.

Will strike them back.


	6. Chapter 6

Nights were heard. Criminals were screaming as two Night of vengeance had emerged through the darkest hall. Batman and Batwoman had attacked the uggle world and the wizarding world. Police and Aurors tried to find them. But they were visible to the night. Once they reach back on the batcave.

''I had one doubt.''said Daphne

''Karma.''said Harry

''Oh goodness you already know. Because i can't handle their faces for to long'' Daphne mentioned the Order of the Phoenix.

"True but i made a statement back on the meetings. I just want to laugh at their faces."

"That you were Bruce Wayne's distant relative? Quite impressive."

"Not that all. Infact i asked them to come to the company tomorrow for a family meeting. Not without my wife."

"Your fake wife."Daphne continue

"Your not a fake wife."Harry laughed

"Oh shut up Harry. Even we spend time overseas doing some martial arts and other stuff. We learn how to. Now i am going to bed."said Daphne

"Trust me. "

"Oh Harry i trust you no matter what. Even we had a lot of enemies back on The Order."Daphne reminded him.

"Aw snap. Anyway we had time to defeat Voldemort as we can. We already know where he is and it is better to attacked him first before the Order."said Harry

"And how are we going to let The Order of the Phoenix that Harry Potter had attacked Voldemort without them?"Daphne raised her eyebrows

"Prepare your sniper."Harry teased her.

 _Next Morning_

 _Wayne Enterprises._

Harry finished his meetings. It was boring even Harry needed sleep during his position as Batman. Daphne did the same as well. However they both managed to handle their daily work. Harry saw the job applicants on his desk.

Daphne enters his office carrying two coffee cups.

"You had worse."said Harry

"Oh shut up. It was your fault."said Daphne

"True but it was still your fault. Anyway what have we got?"Harry asked

"Okay. Job's applicants finished. Rejecting Ginny's offer to joined her. No offense. Their are other proposals coming from America."

"Cancel Mr Lau's proposal. I don't think his men will try to kill us."said Harry

"Which i did. The Order had made an exceptional. The Daily Prophet announcement the arrival of Batman and Batwoman. And also Harry Potter was seen but disappeared as his distant uncle told him and his girlfriend to have a vacation on Hawaii."said Daphne

"And?"

"Dumbledore wants to talked to his distant uncle of his."

"Set up a meeting on Hogwarts. The cover up was better. They won't recognize us Harry and Daphne. They saw us as Bruce Wayne and Kathy Kane nee Wayne. As Harry Potter's distant relative from the mother."said Harry

"Your making sense aren't you"Daphne giggled

"I am. They may regret of what we are going to say."

"How many applicants did you turned down?." Daohne scratched her neck.

"You've been scratching your neck again. Was it your suit."

"Maybe but i handle."

"I cancelled Ginnys. I doubt it would be perfect to watched their perfect faces will turned into regret."said Harry

"But?.."Daphne asked

''We had to. i was wondering if we could have a date.''

''A date? Sure.''

''Fine. But even these orders will have to be a little of ghostly pales."

 _Hogwarts._

Harry and Daphne had arrived on the school grounds. The Order of the Phoenix members were there.

"I didn't expect company."said Harry

"Mr Wayne. Mrs Wayne. Welcome to Hogwarts. Want a lemon drop?"Dumbledore asked as he was trying to enter their minds but they were both blocked.

"We are not staying here for long Mr Dumbledore. We are discussing of my distant nephew of mine."said Harry

"Of course Mr Wayne.."

Daphne looked on the room. She spotted Ginny Weasley and Ron along with Hermione Granger yet Harry whisper on her ear sweetly causing her to giggle.

"Mr Wayne. I may ask where Mr Potter was? He was spotted on the auction back then along with you and your wife."said Dumbledore

"Wife?!."Ginny shieked as Bruce Wayne was already married.

"Of course.. Harry was at the auction with me. But sadly he had urgent meetings to do."said Harry

"Well Mr Wayne. Mr Potter is needed here on the Wizarding world. If you tell us where he is. The Death Eaters will looked for him."said Dumbledore

"I am afraid that i am not going to tell you where Harry was."Daphne said

"Why is that?." Dumbledore asked

"Because Harry said he quit for being the saviour. Which is why he left the wizarding territories. But right now he is happy where he is."sald Harry

"But...but Lord Voldemort..."said Molly

"Mr Dumbledore. I may hate this to say but my ward was safe and sound. He quit your saviour and he made his own path...not forcing around like a dog wandering like a master."said Harry

"I am sorry Mr Wayne. I didn't know this would take it well. But can you atleast tell me what Harry was doing right now?."said Dumbledoreuntil Daphne interfere.

"Harry is happy where he was. He had a job. He graduated and most of all he and his wife was exploring."said Daphne

"Wife?! Harry is married?!."said Ron

"I am his fiancee."said Ginny

"Harry was married for the last 2 years to a beautiful but kind witch. She was quite intelligent lately. But he did told me that he never love you. He only loved you as a sister and a friend."said Harry

"I didn't know Harry was married...already. That is shocked."said Molly feeling down

"He was. He and Daphne were quite sweet."

"Harry married Daphne Greengrass?..."said Hermione

"But how? He was mine."said Ginny

"Yes they were married 2 years ago. Althrough we can't tell you where he was. Now if you excuse me. My wife and i had some special meetings to do."said Harry

Harry and Daphne left their seats and said a goodbye to Dumbledore and the Order. Harry looked at Ginny who was consoled by Hermione.

"Oh by the way. Harry knows of what you both did to him. He filed for a restraining order against you both. Disturb him and Daphne. Both of you will see each other at courts."said Harry

As they exit Hogwarts grounds. Harry and Daphne laughed so loud of what their act did. The made it to far. Once they reach back.

"I can't stop laughing."said Daphne

"Remember that back at Japan. When we rent an apartment. The landlady ask us."

"Oh don't remind me."

 _Flashback._

 _Harry and Daohne had reach Japan. Their new surroundings may be complicated. Once they find the apartment. The landlady came._

 _"Are you both married?"_

 _"What? No?!"said Harry_

 _"Were bestfriends. We decided to have a fresh start."said Daphne_

 _The landlady left giving them keys. However once they closed the door. Harry and Daphne laughed so hard of what happened._

 _"They think we are."_

 _End of Flashback_

Harry was still on the training room. He trained himself yet Daphne came.

"Thought you would be here."said Daphne

"I wasn't asleep."said Harry

"Me too. You know i like the new Harry that i knew."

"Aside my glasses?"

"No. Even you had eyeglasses or not. Your still handsome and cute."

"Cute? Really. The last time you called me cute when i was doing laundry."said Harry

"Oh very funny. At least i got what i had. Freedom."

"Freedom? Daphne sometimes. I looked into you. You were completely agree woth my decisions. Even i tried to made a lot of mistakes to do."said Harry

"Fine you win. Anyway you are going to keep Voldemort crazy. Not to realized that he was going to overthrow him."

"Don't worry Daphne. We know where he is. We already destroyed the other horcruxes. But on the contrary. We are going to attacked him."

"Why not tonight?"said Daphne

"We had a date remember?."

"Oh god. Do you think this is great?."

"What? We are just going to date that was all."

"And what if we got ambushed?"Daphne asked

"Strike back."Harry replied

"Besides the batsignal will alarm us. If we interrupt by the Weasleys except the twins which they know. "

Daphne was counting her fingers but to her surprise Harry kissed her. Daphne was surprised but still she kissed him back.

"Not today."said Daphne

"I,ll wait. I don't care if we wait."said Harry

"Did you kissed me to uncouscious? Because it was not working."

"Nope."

 _Night._

Harry and Daphne entered through to the fancy diner. Harry gave the waiter their reserved table. Both of them entered and sat on the chairs.

"Nervous?"Harry asked but Daphne pinch his nose.

"You asked for it. Besides we will just have dinner. Just the two of us. No crime fighting if the signal is needed. Besides if they make a scandal. We strike back.

""Whoa...who are you? What happened to my bestfriend-partner -lover?."Harry teased her

"Lets just say that. I am still the same Daphne that you joined. Even we went to different places and make hell hold this time...no offense but i rather enjoy those trips."said Daphne

"We could go back there if you want to."said Harry

"No offense Mr Potter that turned into Wayne."Daphne smiled causing them to smiled.

"They're here."said Harry mentioning Ron,Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh scandalous is very charming."said Daphne as she looked seeing the Weasleys.

"Bery slither of you."said Harry

They ate dinner and looked on the musics. However the batsignal on their watch was alarming them. Meaning another attacked again.

"Guess we had worked to do."said Harry

"What are we going to do with the Weasleys? They were here."said Daphne

"Not a chance."

Harry grabbed the ball containing the bat's screaming. Daphne grabbed her headphones along with Harry. Harry and Daphne dropped the balls under the table.

Until...

The scream causing everyone to fright. Harry and Daphne evaded the other people run to the alley until the Batmobile appeared from the wall. Both of them entered the car and drove away

Death Eaters made their own attacked again. This time they tortured another muggles. However a batarang came from nowhere from the mist hitting Yaxley hand. Voldemort looked on the mist.

"Both of you again?!."Voldemort growled

"Ah missed us Voldy."Batwoman taunted

"Kill those two."Voldemort ordered.

Batman and Batwoman evaded the spells and attacked a dozens of Death Eaters. During the mist Voldemort grabbed his wand to hit Batwoman but Batman snapped his hands and hit him back on the back.

Voldemort tried to released himself. Peter saw this again.

He grabbed his wand but Batwoman appeared and made a twirl that trapped Pettigrew.

She grabbed the batarang and stabbed it.

Hiting the rat into agony.

Batman on the other hand defeats Voldemort by decapitate Voldemort's hands preventing him. Voldemort growled but Batman and Batwoman could hear the Order of the Phoenix apparation. Dumbledore and the others saw Batman and Batwoman fighting. But Batman was holding Voldemort's neck.

"NO.!?."Dumbledore roared

 _Snapped_

Voldemort neck was snapped by Batman. Voldemort lied on the ground and turned into dust . Batwoman had kicked Pettigrew towards the crates.

"Finished."said Batman

"What have you done?!."Dumbledore demanded

"We did what we had to do. "

"You weren't supposed to kill him. Harry was destined to kill him."said Molly but Batwoman out of patience throws a batarang that caused Molly to he warned.

"Voldemort will never come back. For we destroyed the remaining horcruxness that he had. Oh by the way Order of the Phoenix. You've been warned you a hundred times. But none of yoy can listened."said Batman

Thr batmobile arrived causing the the two to enter the car. Batman pressed the autopilot off. Allowing them to drive away. Leaving the entire Order to be stunned.

"You know we still had worked to do right.?"Daphne reminded him

"One organization down. One to go. Even they are having enough of their plans."said Harry

"Somehow your being overprotective."

"I always been."

"Maybe but you followed your own rules and your own timing. Not to mentioned a lot of plans."

."We know that. Somehow we still had to make it rough."Harry mentioned


End file.
